$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-2} & {0} \\ {4} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {4} \\ {3} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{1} & {-2}-{1} & {0}-{4} \\ {4}-{3} & {4}-{1} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-3} & {-4} \\ {1} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$